Rebellion : Hope
by Brookh
Summary: Reprend les événements de Star Wars: The Force Awakens, donc SPOILERS ! L'histoire ne commencera pas directement comme dans le film... D'abord dans le désert, et le VRAI début sera relaté d'une manière... simple mais pratique. Allez donc lire la fiction, ce résumé ne sert qu'à prévenir. Je rajouterais aussi les personnages (en-dessous) en fonction de l'évolution de l'histoire.
1. Chapitre 1

Poe venait d'atterrir en catastrophe dans le désert de Jakku et avait réussit à partir de ce qui fut son moyen de sauvetage du vaisseau-mère du Premier Ordre. Finn n'était plus là, son siège avait dû l'envoyer quelque part, plus loin du vaisseau. Au loin, vers sa gauche, il vit une fumée, assurément le vaisseau de Clarisse. Il couru dans le sable, des grains se réfugient dans ces chaussures. Il finit par arriver au vaisseau de la jeune femme. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était de ne pas trouver la brune. En tournant autour du vaisseau, il trouva une main qui dépassait. Après avoir vu les traces du vaisseau, il en conclut que le T.I.E. avait dû glisser sur le sable après la chute, des traces sur le sable en témoignant, ainsi, après le choc, Clarisse a dû traverser le verre du vaisseau et être enseveli de sable après sa chute.

Il attrapa la main de la jeune femme, recula, et le corps de Clarisse apparut. Contrairement à lui, qui tenait ses blessures du vaisseau-mère, Clarisse les avais eu à cause de la chute et de l'atterrissage violent de son T.I.E.. Il observa son corps, examinant les blessures de la brune. Elle avait des entailles sur le visage, sur les mains, son pantalon était foncé à quelques endroits, ce qui laissait penser à du sang, et une plaie plus grosse mais qui n'était pas grave, au niveau du ventre. Il était temps de la réveiller. Il secoua un peu la brune pensant la réveiller, mais non. Il vérifia son pouls, qui était très lent. Il y a longtemps, on lui avait appris à faire un massage cardiaque. Il posa ses deux mains en-dessous de la poitrine de la jeune femme, et compta tout en exerçant une pression.

L'oxygène lui manquait affreusement. Elle sentit une pression être exercée plusieurs fois avec des temps d'arrêts. La brune reprit connaissance soudainement, toussa plusieurs fois et sentit ces muscles se tendres.

« - Ça va ? Tu te sens comment, demanda Poe.  
\- Ça va bien merci. Je me sens… en vie, dit Clarisse. Et toi ? Pas de blessure grave ?  
\- Tout va bien, merci, pas d'inquiétude, dit-il avec un grand calme. Tu penses pouvoir marcher sans tomber ?  
\- Aucune idée… Autant essayer…, dit Clarisse. »

Poe attrapa la main de la brune et l'aida à se relever. Peut-être s'était-elle levée trop brusquement, car pendant quelques secondes le paysage tanguait, et elle avait dû se retenir sur l'épaule de Poe pour ne pas chuter. Le pilote regardait Clarisse avec un visage attentif, mais avec une pointe d'inquiétude, ce qui définissait qu'il était sur ses gardes et qu'au moindre problème de qu'elle sorte se soit, il pouvait réagir. Malgré les quelques vertiges, Clarisse arrivait à marcher à peu près droit, mais par précaution, Poe prit l'un des bras de la brune le mettant derrière son cou, pour qu'elle ne chute pas pendant le trajet. Soudain, un grésillement dont il avait fait abstraction jusqu'à maintenant, vint résonner dans ces tympans.

« - La radio, s'interrogea-t-il. »

Il laissa Clarisse devant le T.I.E. et entra dedans, cherchant d'où provenait ce grésillement. Un sourire apparut sur son visage quand il trouva la source du bruit, et mit le casque tout en trifouillant des boutons. Du côté de Clarisse, la fatigue commençait à arriver et à l'emporter, sans qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte. Une secousse la réveilla en sursaut.

« - Clarisse, s'exclama Poe. »

Quand il vit la jeune femme ouvrir ses yeux aux pupilles bleus qui se rétrécir à la vue du soleil, il soupira, soulagé.

« - Ne me fait plus un coup pareil, j'ai bien cru que je t'avais perdue, dit-il sur un ton calme. Maintenant, reste éveillée, des membres de la Résistance viennent nous chercher. »

* * *

 **Je sais, je fais du SW alors que j'ai pas finit ma fic' sur les Avengers... Mais le temps que les idées reviennent pour ma fic' Avengers, je vais continuer à faire travailler mon imagination, et comme le film le plus récent que j'ai été voir est Star Wars: The Force Awakens bah... je fais une fic' dessus. ^^**

 **J'espère que ce début vous a plu, à plus tard ! N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews. :3  
(Vous inquiétez pas, vous saurez le VRAI début de l'histoire prochainement.)**


	2. Chapitre 2

Clarisse reposa sa tête contre la coque froide et métallisée du T.I.E. derrière elle. Elle ferma les yeux et profita du soleil, tout en essayant de ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil. La brune sentit Poe s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et lui regardait le ciel.

« - Nous n'avons pas eu la chance de nous connaître au-delà de nos prénoms, dit soudainement Poe. D'où venez-vous ?  
\- Je… Je viens de la planète Terre. Et vous ?  
\- Je viens de Yavin IV, près de la planète D'Qar. Je ne connais pas du tout la Terre, où est-ce, demanda Poe.  
\- C'est très très loin. Ma maison est très éloignée d'ici, répondit Clarisse.  
\- Je vois… Et votre famille, vous a-t-elle suivi ?  
\- Non. Je suis partie seule. Ce n'était qu'une famille d'accueil qui m'a recueilli, et c'était des personnes mauvaises, qui n'avaient aucun scrupule, dit la brune. Et vous ?  
\- Ils se trouvent sur Yavin IV, dans une colonie. Mes parents étaient tous les deux membres de l'Alliance Rebelle, mais on prit leur retraite, dit Poe. Des membres de votre famille ne faisaient pas partis de l'Alliance ?  
\- Non… Sur Terre nous ne connaissons pas tout cela. Les sabres-lasers, les vaisseaux de ce genre, les aliens… Tout cela nous est inconnu, dit Clarisse.  
\- Étonnant que des habitants d'une planète ne puissent pas savoir ce genre de chose, s'étonna Poe. »

Un silence, non pas gênant, mais voulu, prit la place de la conversation. Poe et Clarisse regardaient un vaisseau se positionner à quelques centimètres du sol, une personne les invitant à monter.

« - Temmin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, demanda Poe.  
\- J'ai entendu ton prénom à la radio de la base et je me suis immédiatement proposé pour venir te récupérer… ainsi que cette jeune femme ? Qui est-elle ?  
\- Je m'appelle Clarisse. Poe et moi nous sommes rencontrés sur le vaisseau-mère du Premier Ordre, dit-elle.  
\- Bien, dit Temmin tout de même méfiant envers la jeune femme. Il n'y a personne d'autre, nous pouvons décoller ?  
\- Finn…, dit Poe. Est-ce que nous pouvons vérifier les alentours ? Finn était avec nous et n'ait pas réapparu.  
\- Pas de problème, dit Temmin, Et qui est ce Finn ?  
\- Un ancien Stormtrooper, matriculé FN-2187 et renommé Finn, dit Poe.  
\- Un Stormtrooper ? Ils n'ont pas de sentiments, ils sont… fades, dit Temmin. Et il vous a libérés ?  
\- Oui, mais Finn n'est pas comme les autres… Il ressent des émotions, des sentiments, annonça Clarisse.  
\- Sans lui nous serions encore prisonniers du Premier Ordre, rajouta Poe.  
\- Je vois… On lui doit une fière chandelle apparemment, dit Temmin. »

Les pilotes qui s'occupaient de faire voler le vaisseau survolèrent les zones les plus proches des deux TIE, mais aucun signe de Finn. Peut-être était-il parti plus loin dans le désert ?

« - Est-ce qu'on peut…, commença Poe.  
\- Désolé, la Générale Organa nous a donné l'ordre de vous ramener dès que nous vous trouvons, et nous avons perdu assez de temps, dit l'un des pilotes du vaisseau. »

Poe savait que s'opposer au pilote revenait à s'opposer au Générale Organa, c'était impossible de l'en dissuader. Le pilote ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis avec la Générale, ce que Poe comprenait très bien, mais laisser Finn dans ce désert… Il se sentit soudainement coupable. Il essaierait de négocier avec la Générale Organa pour aller inspecter les environs du désert où ils s'étaient échoués dès qu'il sera arrivé.

Clarisse, elle, était toujours debout, les yeux regardant à l'extérieur du vaisseau, cherchant sans doute Finn dans ce grand désert. Quand la grande zone de sable fut quittée, elle alla s'asseoir, plongée dans ses pensées, et regarda le sol du vaisseau, comme s'il détenait chaque réponse à ces questions. Excepté le moteur du vaisseau, personne ne faisait de bruit ou ne parlait depuis plusieurs minutes. Les pilotes se concentraient sur leur destination, Poe était dans ses pensées, et Clarisse, elle, commençait à s'endormir.

Une secousse réveilla la brune, signifiant leur arrivée. Le vaisseau se posa et les moteurs s'arrêtèrent. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir la base de la Résistance, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui s'attroupaient autour du vaisseau. L'une d'elles se démarquait des autres. Plus vieille, les rides marquaient son visage et elle avait un air autoritaire. Poe sortit en premier, serrant la main à des personnes ou faisant des accolades pour d'autres. Quand Clarisse se leva, elle sentit un vertige et se retint contre la paroi du vaisseau. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était si fatiguée même après avoir dormi 10 minutes. Elle prit sur elle et sortit du vaisseau, posant les deux pieds à terre. La vieille femme, après avoir discuté avec Poe, la regardait. La vieille femme se rapprocha de Clarisse, Poe la suivant derrière.

« - Bonjour, je me présente : Générale Leia Organa. Poe m'a dit que vous étiez aussi à bord du vaisseau-mère du Premier Ordre.  
\- En effet, dit la brune.  
\- J'aimerais vous poser des questions, suivez-moi. »

Le Générale Organa avait l'air de se faire du souci. Mais pourquoi ?

« - Poe, venez aussi, dit la vieille femme. »

Le pilote la suivit et savait déjà qu'elle allait poser beaucoup de questions. Clarisse regardait tout autour d'elle, ne laissant pas un seul détail lui échapper. C'était totalement différent du vaisseau-mère sur lequel elle, Finn et Poe étaient. Les gens avaient surtout l'air plus sympathiques et enclins à la discussion. Soudain, un gros vertige l'a pris d'assaut et tomba sur un genou. Elle regardait sa blessure au ventre, et constatait que c'était la source de ses vertiges.

« - Est-ce que ça va, demanda un homme dont le prénom ne revenait pas à la jeune femme.  
\- Oui, ça va, merci, dit la brune en essayant de se relever.  
\- Je vois que c'est le contraire, dit l'homme, moi c'est Temmin, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. »

Temmin aida la jeune femme à se relever, et l'aida à suivre les deux membres de la Résistance qui, bien trop dans leurs pensés, n'avaient pas remarqué la brune tomber. Arrivé jusqu'à une salle déserte où un homme était en train de ranger des pansements dans une armoire, Temmin dit au revoir à la brune après qu'elle l'ait remerciée.

« - Obikin, soignez la jeune femme, elle n'a pas du tout l'air bien, dit la Générale, inquiète.  
\- Pas de problème, prononça l'homme. »

Sous le regard de ce qui s'apparentait le plus à un médecin, la jeune femme faisait tout pour ne pas crier, même si son visage quelque peu crispé devait dire le contraire. Obikin, le médecin, avait fait le tour des blessures de la brune, ne lui restant plus qu'à nettoyer la blessure au ventre et la bander.

« - Vous êtes-vous fait cette blessure par un sabre-laser, demanda étonnement Obikin.  
\- Oui, répondit la brune. »

Le teint normalement beige du médecin passa vers un léger blanc, comme s'il connaissait l'identité de la personne qui avait fait cela à la brune. Il finit de mettre le pansement sur la plaie et la brune se dirigeait vers la Générale et Poe. C'était d'ailleurs autour du pilote de se faire soigner.

« - Que savez-vous du Premier Ordre, demanda la Générale.  
\- Euh…, la brune ne savait pas quoi répondre. Peu de chose. Je me suis retrouvée dans leur vaisseau par malchance, rien de plus, répondit la brune. »

Leia se demandait pourquoi il l'avait gardé alors qu'elle ne leur avait servi à rien ?

« - Depuis combien de temps étais-tu restée à bord du vaisseau, demanda la Générale Organa.  
\- Huit mois environ, annonça Clarisse après avoir compté mentalement.  
\- Pourquoi le Premier Ordre t'a-t-il gardée prisonnière tout ce temps, demanda Leia.  
\- L'un des Chevaliers de Ren disait que… j'avais quelque chose de spécial…, dit Clarisse. »

Leia réfléchissait. Cette jeune femme pouvait avoir un certain charme aux yeux des hommes, mais ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait avoir de si spécial. Elle était sans aucun doute intelligente, mais Kylo Ren ne s'intéressait pas à cela. Avait-il trouvé en elle une future disciple qu'il aurait pu entraîner sans l'accord de celle-ci ? Possible, oui. Alors que Poe avait fini d'être soigné, Leia quitta la pièce sans aucun mot. Elle devait réfléchir, elle venait de la sentir.

« - Que se passe-t-il, demanda Poe, se rapprochant de la jeune femme.  
\- Aucune idée…, répondit Clarisse perturbée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. »

La brune avait vu quelque chose passer dans ces yeux. Une sorte d'espoir mélangée à de l'inquiétude et un autre sentiment qu'elle n'avait pu identifier. Savoir tout cela, rien quand regardant les yeux de quelqu'un l'avait perturbé. Sa bouche resta encore ouverte un instant après leur conversation avant de se refermer. Elle voulait aussi demander quelque chose à Poe, qu'elle n'avait pas osé demander au Générale Organa.

« - Comment… Comment intègre-t-on la Résistance, demanda Clarisse, regardant Poe droit dans les yeux.  
\- En voulant combattre le Premier Ordre. Si tu es contre eux, tu es avec nous, dit-il d'un ton assuré.  
\- Bien, car je suis contre le Premier Ordre, et je ferais tout pour les détruire. »

Leia s'était enfermée dans une salle de la base. Elle se demandait qui était vraiment Clarisse. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti… Ce n'était pas possible. Pour elle, Poe avait eu raison de la sauver, des griffes du Premier Ordre. Avant d'être sûre et certaine de ce qu'elle pensait, Leia devait rassembler des preuves, lui poser des questions, il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse de conclusions hâtives. Il fallait avant toute chose, qu'elle s'occupe du Premier Ordre.

* * *

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu, même si vous ne laissez pas de review. :3 Je remercie (encore) ma nouvelle Bêta : JudyOswald pour m'avoir aidée à corriger des fautes dans ce chapitre ou à réécrire certaines phrases. Je vous préviens : A partir de ce chapitre je vais mettre des indices cachés en rapport avec mon OC, mais pas dans tout les chapitres. ^^ A vous de les trouver. ;)**


	3. Chapitre 3

La nuit était déjà tombée et la Générale Organa n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Une femme avait attribué une chambre à Clarisse, mais celle-ci n'était pas restée dormir dedans. La brune était sortie dehors, en pleine nuit, et s'était assise sur l'herbe fraîche, observant les étoiles. Depuis la Terre, cette vue du ciel n'existait pas. Elle se demandait tout le temps si d'autres terriens avaient pu découvrir ce qu'elle, elle avait découvert. Toutes ces races aussi différentes les unes que les autres, c'était impossible à imaginer. Et pourtant elle se sentait tellement à l'aise dans ce monde si différent de la Terre.

Son regard se baissa sur un arbre pour apercevoir une ombre passer derrière. Elle avait été rapide, mais Clarisse eu le temps de la voir. La brune ne connaissait pas tous les animaux de cette terre, et était donc méfiante. Elle se leva et marcha à petits pas, prenant le temps d'observer chaque détail du paysage, au cas où la bête surgirait d'autre part.

Elle ramassa un bâton près d'un arbre et s'apprêta à se défendre en arrivant derrière le tronc dudit arbre, quand soudain quelque chose la poussa vers l'avant. Deux grosses choses bizarres avaient touché son dos. Elle se retrouva par terre, voyant à peine le visage de cette chose. A vue d'œil, cette chose avait l'air d'être un porc debout sur ces pattes et plus grand qu'elle. Peut-être que cette créature avait une tête de plus. Clarisse n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il émit un bruit étrange et la prit par le vêtement, à l'épaule pour la soulever. Il restait là, à la fixer, ce qui devenait dérangeant et flippant.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Clarisse. »

La seule réponse qu'elle eut, fut encore un son désagréable à entendre. Le plus inquiétant après cela fut les bruits alentours. Cela venait de sa droite et de sa gauche.

« - Hum… au secours, s'écria la jeune femme. Si quelqu'un est réveillé, aidez-moi ! »

Une main difforme se posa sur sa bouche. Elle gémissait, se débattait et finit par donner un coup dans le ventre de la bête. Cette dernière finit par la lâcher et Clarisse décida immédiatement de partir.

« - Hey ! Si quelqu'un m'entend, aidez-moi, s'il vous plait, hurla Clarisse, alors qu'elle se faisait attraper par la cheville en courant. »

Elle retomba à terre, n'ayant que les brins d'herbe pour se retenir.

« - Au secours, aidez-moi, s'écria-t-elle plusieurs fois. »

La bête avait une prise ferme, et la brune ne voulait pas se casser la cheville. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer c'est que quelqu'un l'ait entendu. Clarisse répéta la même phrase plusieurs fois alors qu'elle donnait des coups à la bête qui l'avait attrapée, mais il ne voulait pas la lâcher. D'autres créatures semblables à celles qui l'avaient attaquées s'étaient rapprochées. Certains avaient l'air content, et les autres avaient un visage neutre. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ces bêtes l'attaquaient-elle alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé ? Une main se posa sur la tête de la brune, la laissant inquiète.

« - Au secours, s'époumona à crier la brune. »

Des secousses envahirent le corps de Clarisse, la faisant hurler de douleur. Tous les muscles de son corps lui faisaient affreusement mal. C'était comme une sorte d'électrocution, mais venant d'une créature. Elle criait de souffrance, ne sachant et ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. Allait-elle mourir là ? Alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé ? Peut-être.

Clarisse regardait la bête et vit soudainement des lumières vertes ou bleus traverser son corps, et pareil pour toutes les autres. Elle ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva, se faisant relever et prendre par la main pour courir dans le même instant. Sonnée, elle arriva près de la base à bout de souffle, regardant tout autour d'elle. Mais ces muscles lui faisant atrocement mal, elle ne put rester debout longtemps.

« - Est-ce que ça va, fit l'homme qui avait aidé Clarisse.  
\- Pas… vraiment…, répondit-elle. »

Les bruits des pistolets résonnèrent dans ces tympans, voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas 5 mais au moins 10 bêtes à s'être cachées près de la base, Clarisse réalisa qu'elle aurait vraiment pu se faire enlever et pire, tuer. Elle vit ensuite un visage apparaître dans son champ de vision, c'était Poe. Il avait l'air inquiet et la regardait.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? s'inquiéta le pilote en s'agenouillant près de Clarisse.  
\- Je me suis fait… capturer par ces bêtes…, expliqua-t-elle la brune.  
\- Non, je veux dire, au visage et au corps, précisa Poe. »

Clarisse passa deux doigts sur l'une de ses joues en les faisant glisser près du nez, et en enlevant sa main pour la regarder, elle vit du sang, et pareil pour son autre main, du sang était présent. En vérifiant son corps, elle vit que des plaies s'étaient ouvertes, et celle au ventre s'était un peu rouverte. Elle n'avait même pas ressenti la douleur tellement l'adrénaline était montée. Du sang avait aussi tâché certains ongles, bien qu'elle s'en fichait quelque peu, mais quelques plaies avaient été ouverte sur le dessus de sa main. Qu'est-ce que ces bêtes lui avaient-elles fait ? En y regardant de plus près, ces paumes de mains étaient écorchées, pas profondément mais ça faisait mal à voir. En y repensant bien, ils avaient des sortent de défenses au niveau de la bouche, ainsi que sur d'autres parties du corps, peut-être s'était-elle écorchée avec sans s'en rendre compte en tentant de s'enfuir ? Possible…

« - Clarisse, répéta Poe.  
\- … Oui, enfin non. Je ne sais pas, mais je suis en vie. Qu'elles étaient ces créatures ? Clarisse essaya de se relever.

\- D'après nos informations, ce sont des Gamorréens. Le problème, c'est qu'ils ne devraient pas être sur cette planète, et aussi fort, remarqua l'homme en face d'elle. Quelqu'un les a aidé à venir près de la base. »

Clarisse reprenait peu à peu sa respiration et l'adrénaline baissait. C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte des courbatures et de la douleur qui l'a parcourait. Sa blessure au ventre, les plaies ouvertes à cause de l'électrocution étrange lui faisaient mal, tout comme sa joue ainsi que sous son œil.

« - Obikin peut me soigner à cette heure-ci ?  
\- Je pense, oui. »

L'homme qui avait sauvé Clarisse alla aider les autres, tandis que le pilote resta avec elle et l'accompagna vers l'infirmerie.

« - Encore vous ? Auriez-vous le don de vous attirer des ennuis ? ironisa Obikin.  
\- Je crois bien que oui, soupira la jeune femme en entrant dans l'infirmerie. »

Clarisse compressait sa plaie au ventre avec sa main, comme dans les films et ça faisait un mal de chien. Pendant 20 bonnes minutes, Obikin soignait ses blessures, prenant le temps de nettoyer chacune d'entre elles. C'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva avec un pansement sous l'œil, la joue droite, au ventre, aux mains et d'autres parties du corps. A la suite de cela, elle quitta avec Poe de l'infirmerie, après avoir remercié le médecin de l'avoir soignée. Dans un des couloirs menant à la salle de contrôle, ils croisèrent la Générale Leia qui était sorti de sa cachette. Toutefois Clarisse pouvait toujours voir dans ces yeux cet espoir mélangé à de l'inquiétude… Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Leia avait réfléchi, repensée à ce qu'elle avait vu et sentit. Elle en était sûre, mais des questions sans réponses refaisaient surface. Son cerveau ne réfléchissait qu'à cela, où était-il ? Où se trouvait ce sabre-laser ? Perdu ou mis en sécurité ? Leia devait trouver dans quel endroit il était, avant que quelqu'un ne le sache. Mais trop se focaliser sur cela était mauvais, sa principale mission est de détruire le Premier Ordre. Il fallait qu'elle essaie de ce concentré sur cet objectif.

« - Tout va bien ? s'enquiert Leia en voyant l'état de Clarisse.  
\- J'ai juste été… attaquée…, annonça la brune.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que ces créatures faisaient là, mais ça n'annonce rien de bon, s'exclama Leia en reprenant son chemin. »

Clarisse soupira et continua son chemin en compagnie de Poe.

« - Franchement, il n'y a pas des chambres individuelles ? souffla-t-elle en voyant sa chambre. L'idée d'en partager une avec un inconnu… Non merci quoi !  
\- Je suis un inconnu pour toi ? s'offusqua-t-il, faussement. »

Clarisse le regardait en plissant les yeux. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'elle réfléchissait un peu plus, elle n'avait croisé personne dans la chambre, car Poe était dans la grande salle, et il n'avait pas demandé le chemin pour y aller.

« - Tu n'as pas une chambre seul étant donné que tu es le meilleur pilote et le chef d'escadron de la Résistance ?  
\- J'aurais pu, mais… La seule personne ici qui ait une chambre individuelle c'est la Générale Organa, prononça-t-il, non sans un sourire quand il entendit le début de la phrase de Clarisse. »

Poe entra dans la chambre et laissa Clarisse aller jusqu'au lit vide, présent à sa gauche.

« - Tu avais une chambre individuelle avant ? La questionna-t-elle en souriant.  
\- J'avais… Avant toi il y avait une autre personne, mais elle a voulu changer de chambre, car je parlais trop de mes aventures.  
\- Je suis sûre que tes histoires sont intéressantes, dit sincèrement Clarisse. »

Pendant ce temps de silence, elle observa la chambre. Deux lits, et à côté de chacun des deux, une armoire individuelle collée au mur. Elle y pensait maintenant, mais niveau vêtements…

« - Il y a des magasins ici ? Pour les habits ou choses de ce genre ?  
\- Pas ici non, plus vers la ville où il y a les marchands. Je n'avais pas remarqué, mais tes vêtements ne sont pas… ordinaires. Où les as-tu trouvés ?  
\- Ce sont les vêtements que j'ai depuis que je suis partie de la Terre, mais là j'ai plus rien.  
\- Tu as oublié tes vêtements ?  
\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute et c'est une longue histoire. »

Clarisse s'allongea sur le lit, pouvant enfin profiter d'un matelas, elle poussa un long soupire de soulagement.

« - Je crois que je vais tomber amoureuse de ce matelas, marmonna-t-elle. »

Poe, entendant cette phrase, souriait. Elle avait l'air d'avoir vécu sans matelas pendant… et bien huit mois, quand il repensait à ce qu'elle lui avait dit de sa durée d'emprisonnement dans le vaisseau du Premier Ordre.

« - Au fait, tu n'es pas allé aider les autres pour tuer ces… choses, demanda Clarisse.  
\- Ils se débrouillent très bien sans moi, et puis les Gamorréens ne sont pas très vifs d'esprits, annonça Poe. Ils foncent dans le tas, ils adorent la violence… Nous, nous avons des armes qui peuvent tirer à distance, je pense même qu'ils ont fini de les éliminer, à l'heure actuelle. »

Clarisse hocha la tête les yeux fermés, commençant déjà à partir dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Le chapitre 4 est déjà en cours d'écriture, ne reste plus qu'à le finir. :p N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur la fiction en postant une review ! :D**  
 **Un grand merci à JudyOswald pour son aide dans la correction de ce chapitre ! :)**


	4. Chapitre 4

Une légère secousse sur l'épaule de Clarisse la réveilla, alors qu'elle était confortablement allongée sur le matelas et chauffée par les couettes du lit… Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir mit la couette sur elle d'ailleurs.

« - Clarisse… Réveille-toi, dit calmement Poe. »

La brune marmonna qu'elle aurait voulu plus dormir, mais elle se leva tout de même, encore à moitié dans son sommeil.

« - Tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer de te réveiller tôt, rigola Poe.  
\- Haha, très marrant, dit Clarisse en mettant ces cheveux dans un semblant d'ordre. Il n'y a pas… genre des choses à manger ?  
\- Si, suis-moi. »

C'est en faisant de plus grands mouvements qu'elle sentit ces muscles lui tirer. Mon dieu qu'elle n'aimait pas quand ces muscles lui faisaient cela. Malgré cela, elle suivit Poe et une odeur vint lui titiller les narines. Elle sentit et entendit son ventre gargouiller et posa sa main dessus comme pour calmer sa faim. Elle ne se nourrissait que de rations standardisées sans réel goût, et ne mangeait que très rarement de bonnes choses. Alors sentir une odeur de nourriture n'était que bon signe pour elle.

Elle arriva devant une cantine où déjà 5 ou 6 personnes étaient attablées et mangeaient. Il y avait de petites tables, de grandes tables, de longues tables. Deux personnes se trouvaient derrière le comptoir où la nourriture était donnée, et elles parlaient. Poe et Clarisse se rapprochèrent du comptoir en prenant un plateau chacun. Ce qu'il y avait dans les bacs, elle n'aurait sût le décrire. Elle ne connaissait même pas le nom.

« - Bonjour Poe ! Ah… une nouvelle recrue ? l'interrogea l'une des femmes.  
\- Bonjour ! Oui, elle s'appelle Clarisse, prononça-t-il.  
\- Bienvenue dans la Résistance jeune femme ! D'ailleurs a-t-elle l'âge requit pour en faire partie ? demanda l'autre femme.  
\- Eh bien… Je ne me suis pas posé la question…, avoua Poe.  
\- Quel âge as-tu ? demanda l'une des deux.  
\- 20. J'ai 20 ans, annonça Clarisse.  
\- Pile l'âge pour faire partit de la Résistance ! Bonne nouvelle dans ce cas ! s'enjoua la femme de droite. Alors qu'est-ce que je vous sers à tous les deux ?  
\- Des crêpes poudreuses et… je ne sais pas… mettez-moi un demi verre de fruit fizz, merci. »

L'une des femmes servit Poe, alors que Clarisse ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle pouvait manger.

« - Hum… Comme lui, dit la jeune femme.  
\- Voilà pour vous ! »

Poe et Clarisse prirent leurs plateaux et se dirigèrent vers l'une des nombreuses tables vides et s'asseyaient sur les bancs, l'un face à l'autre. Les plateaux posés, Poe avait déjà commencé à manger, alors que Clarisse étudiait le contenu du verre ainsi que de son assiette. Le pilote mâchait sa nourriture, regardant Clarisse.

« - Tu n'as jamais gouté à ce genre de nourriture ? demanda Poe.  
\- Pas depuis un certain temps, il y a cet équivalent sur Terre mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela est le même goût.  
\- Goûte, et ensuite du donnera ton avis. »

Clarisse prit la crêpe avant de la plier et croqua une petite partie. Plus elle mâchait, plus elle sentait de goût. Ca lui rappelait son enfance. Le goût n'était pas si différent que des crêpes sur la Terre, elles étaient même… meilleures.

« - C'est… meilleur que les crêpes de ma planète, annonça Clarisse.  
\- Je prends cela comme un compliment, prononça le pilote avec un petit sourire.  
\- Maintenant c'est le contenu du verre qui me paraît douteux…  
\- Si tu aimes les fruits, tu ne cours aucun risque, rassure-toi. »

Elle examina le liquide dans son verre et porta celui-ci à sa bouche, laissant le liquide partir du verre pour ensuite l'avaler.

« - J'ai l'impression que la nourriture d'ici est meilleure que celle de ma planète, annonça Clarisse avec un sourire sur les lèvres.  
\- Contente que la nourriture vous plaise ! annonça l'une des femmes, qui avait sûrement entendu ce qu'avait dit Clarisse. »

Une fois le contenu du plat et du verre vidés, les deux membres de la Résistance allèrent poser leurs plateaux près d'une table où se trouvaient les deux femmes.

« - Comment s'appellent-elles ? demanda Clarisse à Poe.  
\- Avara à gauche et Onis à droite. »

Ils sortirent de la cantine en saluant Avara et Onis et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre.

« - La Résistance prête des vêtements ? demanda Clarisse sur le chemin.  
\- Hum… Il me semble, oui, dit Poe en réfléchissant. Il faudra que tu demandes à la Générale Organa, car je ne sais pas où est l'endroit pour demander des vêtements.  
\- Ah… Je vais aller lui demander alors, rester dans ces vêtements c'est… inconfortable. »

Poe hocha la tête en regardant Clarisse partir vers la direction opposée pour se rendre dans la salle de contrôle.

Arrivée dans la salle de contrôle, Clarisse chercha Leia du regard avant de la trouver. La jeune femme s'approcha de la Générale, et cette dernière tourna son visage vers elle.

« - Hum… Bonjour. Poe m'a dit que des vêtements étaient prêtés… Mais c'est juste le temps d'en trouver d'autre hein, dit Clarisse.  
\- Vous en avez effectivement besoin. Deecan ?  
\- Oui, interrogea l'homme.  
\- Amenez cette jeune femme dans la salle avec des vêtements, s'il vous plait, annonça Leia.  
\- Pas de problème, Générale. »

Clarisse suivit Deecan jusqu'à une salle où des vêtements étaient rangés. Beaucoup de vêtements. Le membre de la Résistance laissa Clarisse dans la salle, pour qu'elle puisse choisir les vêtements qu'elle voulait.

« - Mais… C'est vraiment trop, soupira Clarisse en se frottant l'arrière du cou. »

Après quelques minutes de recherche, elle trouva des vêtements à sa taille et qui font terrien. Le style y était en tout cas. Elle opta pour une chemise, la seule qu'elle ait trouvée d'ailleurs, un pantalon normal, des sous-vêtements ainsi que des chaussettes et des chaussures…

« - Oh mon dieu ! s'écria Clarisse en voyant une paire de chaussure. Il y a des Converses ici ! Mais c'est absolument génial ! »

Elle prit la paire pour l'essayer, même si elles étaient un petit peu trop grandes, elle allait les prendre. Des Converses ne devaient pas prendre la poussière.

Elle regarda à nouveaux les vêtements qu'elle avait choisit et quitta la pièce avec ces derniers dans les bras. Clarisse reprit le même chemin que pour arriver dans la salle de contrôle et se dirigea vers sa chambre. En y entrant, elle entendit la douche.

« - Super, je vais devoir attendre…, marmonna Clarisse. »

Elle colla son dos au mur et attendit que Poe sorte, en espérant qu'il n'ai pas prit toute l'eau chaude. Clarisse ne supportait pas de se doucher à l'eau froide. Elle colla ensuite sa tête contre le mur en fermant les yeux.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'eau s'arrêta de couler. Les yeux de Clarisse restaient clos, pas la peine d'attendre devant la porte, il sortira dans 5 minutes. La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard et Clarisse ouvrit les yeux. Poe n'avait plus aucune trace de sang sur le visage et était parfaitement propre.

« - Tu n'as pas prit toute l'eau chaude ?  
\- Non, je t'en ai laissé. »

Clarisse prit les vêtements et fila dans la salle de bain en fermant la porte. Elle fila sous la douche pendant 10 bonnes minutes, voulant tout de même profiter de l'eau chaude. La jeune femme ressortie fraîche comme un gardon et s'habilla avec les nouveaux vêtements une fois séchée. Clarisse ressortit de la salle de bain et posa ces anciens vêtements dans un coin de l'armoire, ne sachant pas où les mettre pour l'instant. Poe avait dû partir dans la salle de contrôle ou sur la piste car il n'était plus dans la chambre.

Elle sortit de la chambre pour parcourir le couloir et rejoindre la salle de contrôle, et vit tout le monde en cercle, autour de Leia. Le soleil était levé maintenant, et reflétait dans la main de la Générale. Elle ne put le voir à cause du monde qu'il y avait, mais son regard empli d'espoir et d'inquiétude n'était pas partie. La curiosité de la jeune femme était piquée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute la foule présente autour de la Générale diminua et l'objet que voulait voir Clarisse disparut. Leia avait posé son regard sur la jeune femme qui se tenait au loin, il était temps de lui poser les questions.

« - Clarisse, puis-je m'entretenir avec vous s'il vous plait ? demanda Leia.  
\- Eh bien… oui, répondit étonnée Clarisse. »

Elles traversèrent des couloirs jusqu'à arriver dans une salle. Deux sièges, une table, de l'eau étaient présents. Leia ferma la porte derrière elle et laissa Clarisse s'asseoir.

« - Clarisse, je dois vous demander et vous annoncer certaines choses. »

* * *

 **Hey ! Désolé du retard, ainsi que des fautes ou des phrases mal construites, Judy ne m'a pas redonné le chap. 4 corrigé, et je n'ai pas envie de la déranger. ^^ Bref, le chapitre est tout de même là. Certaines révélations vont se faire dans le prochain chapitre, vous l'avez remarqué à coup sûr. :) Il arrivera mercredi, je ne sais pas trop quand.**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou fav/follow l'histoire.  
** **Bon week-end à tous ! ^^**


	5. Chapitre 5

Assise en face de Leia, Clarisse attendait que cette dernière lui pose les questions. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait faire travailler autant la vieille femme. Mais cela devait être important. Leia posa les flancs de ces deux mains sur la table, regardant la jeune femme dans les yeux.

« - Vous connaissez sans aucun doute le prénom de mon frère, Luke.  
\- Oui, je le connais.  
\- Et vous devez également savoir qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, des Maîtres Jedi apprenaient aux plus jeunes à se servir de la Force ? interrogea Leia.  
\- Je le sais aussi, prononça Clarisse.  
\- Depuis un certain temps, depuis que Poe et vous, vous êtes arrivés, je la ressens de nouveau, la Force. »

En écoutant Leia, Clarisse serrait sa mâchoire et frottait silencieusement mais doucement ces mains. La jeune femme ne savait pas du tout pourquoi Leia lui disait tout cela, mais était pressée de le découvrir.

« - Que voulez-vous dire par là ? demanda Clarisse. »

Après avoir prononcée cette phrase, Leia posa sur la table un objet métallique qui fit du bruit et brillait à la lumière des ampoules. La jeune femme savait exactement quel objet était posé devant elle.

« - A qui est ce sabre-laser ? A votre frère ?  
\- Non, ce n'est pas celui de Luke. Réfléchis bien. »  
Leia avait parlé de la Force qu'elle avait ressentit quand Poe et elle était revenue, ainsi que le début de cette conversation… Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas pour elle.

« - A qui est ce sabre-laser ? interrogea Clarisse.  
\- A celui qui fut le Maître Jedi de Luke, Obi-wan Kenobi. »

Le visage de la jeune femme venait de se décomposer, pas d'horreur, mais de peur.

« - La Force est reconnaissable, ce même si son porteur est différent. Ne trouvez-vous pas que votre histoire sort de l'ordinaire par rapport aux autres ? Vous avez été adoptée et vous n'avez jamais connu vos parents, et après tant d'années passées sur la Terre, vous décidez de partir de celle-ci.  
\- Je… je… Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? Vous ne me connaissez pas et puis, même si j'ai la Force en moi, vous ne pouvez pas déterminer si oui ou non, je suis la fille de cet Obi-wan Kenobi. Désolé mais… je ne peux pas vous croire, pas pour l'instant. »

Clarisse sortit de la salle sous le regard de Leia. Cette dernière savait que Clarisse allait accepter ce qu'elle venait de dire, il lui fallait juste du temps pour que la jeune femme prenne vraiment conscience de son passé, mais aussi de son futur. En acceptant tout cela, elle pourrait être une force en plus pour la Résistance.

La jeune femme quitta la Générale, et rejoignit sa chambre pour s'asseoir sur le lit en mettant son dos contre le mur, sachant qu'il n'y aurait personne pour la déranger. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Rien n'était de simples coïncidences, d'après Leia. Et Clarisse devait admettre que cette dernière avait raison. Elle avait toujours été obnubilée par l'espace, tout tournait autour de cela dans le coin de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec les autres filles de sa famille d'accueil. Sa famille d'accueil… Elle avait été tellement heureuse de la quitter pour avoir sa propre vie, mais d'un côté la vie qu'elle avait eue là-bas lui manquait. Ils n'ont jamais mais été tendre avec elle, d'aussi loin qu'elle puisse se souvenir, mais certains endroits lui manquait.

Le parc par exemple. Elle y avait passé plusieurs nuits, allongée sur la pelouse encore chaude, observant les étoiles. La jeune femme s'était, durant son enfance, imaginé un univers entier, mais plus les années passaient, plus elle mettait ce dernier de côté. Elle se disait qu'elle était bien trop imaginative et devait passer à autre chose. Puis elle a commencé s'énerver contre ces parents adoptifs, qui ne lui témoignaient aucune marque de respect. A l'âge de 16 ans, elle avait décidé de plier bagages et de s'en aller de la maison. Elle avait prit une valise avant son départ, pour tout y mettre, absolument toutes ces affaires. Cette même valise qu'elle a perdue quand elle s'était faite enlever, cette même valise qu'elle avait depuis son enfance.

Leia avait raison, elle était bien d'un autre monde que celui qu'elle avait connu, elle n'était pas Terrienne. Il fallait juste trouver quelles étaient ses origines. Il y avait tant de planètes dans l'univers. Et puis, si elle était la fille d'Obi-wan Kenobi, peut-être était-elle née sur une planète que la Générale connaissait ?... Encore une question qui se rajoutait à la liste.

Soudainement, Clarisse sursauta. La porte de sa chambre venait de s'ouvrir sur Poe, qui la regardait avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

« - Ça va ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui, pourquoi ?  
\- Et bien ça doit faire une bonne heure que tu n'as pas remit les pieds dans la salle de contrôle. »

Une heure ? Elle n'avait même pas vu le temps passer. Mais elle avait eu besoin de réfléchir, rien que pour se convaincre que Leia disait la vérité. Et puis, elle était sensible à la Force, elle n'aurait pas mentit en disant que la jeune femme l'avait.

« - Tu viens manger ? demanda Poe.  
\- Il n'est pas encore l'heure, si ?  
\- Il est 19h50, presque l'heure de manger.  
\- J'arrive. »

Clarisse se leva et rejoignit Poe près de la porte, et ils se dirigèrent vers le mess.

« - Sans trop être indiscret… Qu'est-ce que la Générale t'as dit ? demanda le pilote. »

* * *

 **Oh mon dieu des révélations ! *O***

 **MiaWatson :** Merci ! o/ Et bien voilà les quelques révélations. Je n'ai pas tout dévoiler dans ce chapitre, ce serait dommage de ne pas garder une part de mystère. ^^ J'espère d'ailleurs que ce chapitre t'a plu. :) Bonne journée à toi. :)

 **Un chapitre assez court et qui a du retard, c'est pas super. *Me taper pas***  
 **Je remercie grandement JudyOswald pour l'aide qu'elle m'a apportée en Bêta et j'accueille Shinzhon en tant que nouvelle Bêta pour ma fiction ! :)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et vous pouvez fav/follow l'histoire, poster une petite review, même si c'est juste pour dire même 3 mots.**  
 **Bonne nuit à vous !**


	6. Chapitre 6

Pouvait-elle se permettre d'avouer à Poe ce que la Générale lui avait dit ? Sûrement. Et puis, elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, d'avoir un avis extérieur. Clarisse regarda à droite et à gauche avant de voir une petite salle, où il n'y avait certes pas de chaises, mais qui ferait l'affaire.

« - Viens, dit Clarisse en se dirigeant vers ladite salle. »

Une fois rentrée, Poe regarda Clarisse, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

« - La Générale m'a dit que… j'étais réceptive à la Force, annonça cette dernière en regardant Poe droit dans les yeux. »

Sur le coup, il ne sût pas quoi dire. Sa bouche c'était entre ouverte, laissant passer son souffle.

« - Tu as… la Force, comme les Jedi ? interrogea le pilote.  
\- Oui. Je ne le savais pas moi-même, à vrai dire. C'est la Générale qui me l'a apprit, puisqu'elle est sensible à la Force, elle aussi.  
\- Mais… tu m'as pourtant dit que la Force n'existait pas sur ta planète, n'est-ce pas ? prononça Poe.  
\- Effectivement, elle n'existe pas. C'est pour cela qu'au début je n'ai pas crue la Générale. Mais elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur mes origines. Je ne suis donc pas Terrienne, mais… quelque chose. Sûrement originaire d'une des planètes où Obi-wan Kenobi est allé…, annonça Clarisse.  
\- Tu es la fille de… non, c'est pas vrai ?!  
\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'extraordinaire à cela… En plus je ne sais pas qui c'est, ni comment il est. C'est bien ma veine… Je ne sais même pas où il est.  
\- Oh si tu savais…, rigola Poe avant de reprendre son sérieux. Obi-wan Kenobi était un grand Jedi très populaire et connu ! Il a été le Maître Jedi du malheureusement célèbre Dark Vador, ainsi que celui de Luke Skywalker. »

Comment ne pouvait-elle pas savoir cela ? Elle connaissait les grands méchants et les grands gentils, mais Obi-wan Kenobi était plus dans l'ombre par rapport aux autres. Peut-être était-ce voulu…

« - Tu es sûr d'être sa fille ? La Générale te l'a dit ?  
\- Oui, elle me l'a dit. Je n'ai pas voulu la croire, je ne sais toujours pas comment elle le sait !  
\- Je n'étais pas au courant, mais d'après certains membres de mon équipe, elle avait envoyée une équipe pendant quelques jours sur une planète pour chercher quelque chose. Peut-être que cela a un rapport avec ce que t'as dit la Générale. »

Elle y repensait maintenant. Ce sabre-laser qu'elle avait posé sur la table, était aussi l'objet que la Générale avait tenu dans sa main, et dans lequel le soleil avait reflété.

« - Je crois qu'ils ont été chercher un sabre-laser, dit Clarisse en regardant Poe. Elle m'a déposé celui d'Obi-wan Kenobi sur la table qui était devant moi.  
\- C'est celui qu'elle a montré tout à l'heure, devant tout le monde. »

La Générale avait donc raison sur toute la ligne. Mais… elle ne savait pas comment se battre avec un sabre.

« - Bien, maintenant, il faut aller manger, j'ai faim, prononça Poe.  
\- Je suis là seule à me poser des tas de questions sur mes origines ? »

Le pilote s'arrêta soudainement devant la jeune femme et se retourna.

« - Non, tu n'es pas la seule… Mais je pense que ne plus penser à cela pour l'instant te ferais du bien, tu ne crois pas ? dit-il en regardant Clarisse dans les yeux.  
\- Tu as raison… C'est juste que… Non rien. Allons plutôt manger, je meurs de faim, prononça la brune avec un petit sourire au coin de la bouche. »

Poe rendit le sourire à la jeune femme, mais se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas finit sa phrase. « C'est juste que… » Que quoi ? Il ne voulait pas poser de question, de peur d'être trop curieux, mais peut-être qu'elle le dévoilera d'elle-même.

Poe et Clarisse se dirigèrent vers la cantine, l'odeur s'y échappant les faisant encore plus mourir de faim.

Tout du long du repas, la jeune femme observait les personnes autour d'elle. Toutes races, toutes générations étaient confondues. La Résistance représentait une marque de solidarité totale. Clarisse se fit soudainement sortir de ces pensées par un plateau qui se posa violemment sur la table, près d'elle.

« - Alors ma belle, on a l'air pensive…, susurra l'homme à ces côtés. »

Clarisse se bloqua et un grand frisson la traversa en même temps que l'homme posa une main sur son épaule. A peine Poe eut-il le temps d'intervenir que Clarisse le dégagea de la cantine. Elle détestait avoir des contacts depuis un certain temps, et encore plus quand c'était un inconnu. La jeune femme se rassit tranquillement et regarda autour d'elle, voyant qu'on l'applaudissait. Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pourtant pas une bonne chose ce qu'elle venait de faire. Devant l'incompréhension qui se lisait sur le visage de Clarisse, Poe intervint.

« - Ils te félicitent d'avoir remit à sa place Bok. C'est le grand dragueur de la Résistance.  
\- Je vois… Merci de l'info. »

Si c'était mérité, personne n'était contre, plutôt pas mal comme principe. Mais d'entendre tout ces claquements de mains, la Générale arriva devant la porte de cantine ouverte, et vit Bok à terre, en train de se relever. Un sourire discret mais que Clarisse vit, se dessina sur les lèvres de Leia.

« - Je t'avais prévenu que cela allait arriver un jour, prononça la Générale en repartant, toujours avec un petit sourire. »

Elle savait que même en son absence, certains membres pouvaient se bagarrer, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin, du moins ça n'ait jamais arrivé qu'il y ait des blessés graves.

« - Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda Clarisse, en parlant de Bok.  
\- Oui, excepté quand il est en mission. »

La jeune femme hocha positivement la tête, et finit son assiette avant d'aller la déposer sur un bout de meuble réservé pour les couverts et les assiettes. Poe et Clarisse sortirent ensuite de la cantine, et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre.

« - 20h50… Le temps passe vite sur cette planète ou ce n'est qu'une impression ? prononça Clarisse avec un petit sourire, voyant l'heure du réveil en rentrant dans la chambre.  
\- Une impression, je pense, dit Poe, lui aussi avec un petit sourire. »

Clarisse disparut ensuite dans la salle de bain pour réapparaître en pyjama et se s'étaler sur son lit, en mettant la couverture sur soi.

« - Tu vas déjà te coucher ? demanda, surprit, Poe.  
\- Oui. J'ai envie de dormir…, prononça Clarisse en se replaçant sur le matelas.  
\- Bonne nuit dans ce cas. »

La lumière de son côté s'éteignit d'un coup, et seul le peu de lumière du côté du lit de Poe pouvait être vue. Ainsi, le silence de la chambre permit à Clarisse de s'endormir paisiblement et de commencer sa nuit.

* * *

 **Hello ! Je sais, je suis encore en retard, mais maintenant, les chapitres sortirons quand ils sortirons, sinon ça va être du grand n'importe quoi.**  
 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, ainsi qu'à ma Bêta Shinzhon, pour corriger les chapitres. :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, même pour dire "C'est bien". x)**

 **Bonne nuit à vous ! :)**


	7. Note de l'auteure

Bonsoir !

Bien, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de passer par , mais malgré mon activité sur Twitter, je dois mettre en pause cette FF. Une petite partie pour le manque de temps, une autre pour raisons familiales et une autre pour les études. Je suis en 3ème et, par malheur, nous avons 5 dossiers à rendre pour l'HdA, et 2 des dossiers sera choisit. Je peux vous dire que ça en fait de la révision. En tout cas, je compte revenir, et si le cœur m'en dit je posterais un chapitre je ne sais quand.

Merci du fond du cœur à vous, et je vous souhaite une agréable et bonne soirée !

Brookh


End file.
